


The Sketches of His Chest

by aquamoonrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Matt and Shiro Friendship, Memes, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Big Meme 2019, keith and lance and pidge friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamoonrock/pseuds/aquamoonrock
Summary: Keith is an artist and Shiro is an athlete. As an excuse to get closer, Keith asks Shiro to model for him for practice. Though there's really a specific part of Shiro's body that Keith keeps focusing on...





	The Sketches of His Chest

In the afternoon, Keith would carry his little leather sketchbook and a pencil to his usual spot under the tree. It was shady enough so he wouldn’t have to squint to just look at the sheets of thin paper in front of him. Once, he tried to draw while sitting at the picnic tables but it was absolutely frustrating. Instead, he resorted to claiming the spot under the tree and used his thighs to prop up his tiny notebook. He always used this time in between classes to doodle in his book.

Keith drew many figures such as the students who carried a cup of coffee in their hands or the ones who were running late to class. Sometimes, he drew the scenery around him for that afternoon. Though, there was a particular figure who kept popping up in his doodles. His deep violet eyes raised up from the paper to the athlete making his daily rounds. 

He usually isn’t one that finds other people shockingly attractive yet this person was. They sported an undercut that fitted them well and had snow white bangs. They wore a sleeveless shirt that showed off his arm muscles and it clung to the rest of his torso. This person usually ran around the campus, most likely following a routine. Occasionally, there would be a lanky blonde running after him, heaving and out of breath.

 

“S-Shiro! Slow down! I told you-  _ wheeze - _ that I can’t run… guh… that fast!” They stopped as Shiro comes back, running in place. 

“Well, you gotta catch up soon, Matt. If you really want to beat that guy, you gotta keep up the pace,” Shiro laughs loudly. His laugh rang through that area of the campus, Keith stopping his sketch to listen and note his name.

  
  


“Shiro…,” He repeats. His eyes were glued to the man jogging. Suddenly, Shiro meets Keith’s gaze and gave a little wave and a smile. Keith blinks and pretends to act like he didn’t embarrassingly get caught staring. Matt turns to Keith and back at his friend who seems a bit deflated from Keith’s reaction. Eventually, they continued on their jog through the campus grounds. 

 

He asks in a hushed voice, “Do you know that guy?”

 

Shiro turns towards Matt and shrugs. “I mean, I see him around and always at that spot under the tree.” 

 

Matt gives an unconvinced look. “So you don’t even know his name?” 

 

Shiro could feel himself getting a bit nervous. “I-I mean I don’t but I just don’t know how to approach him. He always seems busy drawing in that sketchbook. I can’t just bother him!”

 

Matt just continues giving that look and sighs. “C’mon, Shiro. You just saw him look at you for a bit. It’s just a suggestion but maybe you should approach him. Who knows? Maybe he’s been staring at you like how you stare and marvel at him sometimes.” He snickers but Shiro does not appreciate the comment after.

 

“Haha. Very funny, Matt. But thanks for your encouragement.”

 

Then the few days following, Shiro would occasionally wave at Keith which eventually leads to Keith waving back. While there was no actual direct interaction, they seemed to be somewhat content with their progress.

 

Keith stared into his mirror and took deep breaths in. It was finally the day where he will operate his plan to get closer to Shiro. He rehearsed some topics to talk about with Shiro. Keith already came up with an excuse to get closer. He just needs to execute his plan right.

 

On the other hand, Shiro was stuck on ways to naturally get to know the artist underneath the tree. He doesn’t want to call Keith out by talking about how he notices him staring sometimes or how he stares back. Though luckily, he didn’t have to do anything that day as Keith carefully strolls across the campus towards him. Shiro looks briefly around, seeing if the artist was going towards a friend but it seemed evident that they were walking towards him. 

 

“Hey...uh...How do I go about this…?” Keith seemed to be a bit nervous but Shiro just waits with tense patience. Keith clears his throat and continues his awkward approach.

 

“I’m Keith and I’m doing practice sketches for my figure drawing class. Do you think you can model for me?”

 

Shiro seems tensed up but tries to relax to reply to him. “I-I mean, it’s no problem. I’m Shiro- by the way. We’ve seen each other. Me, jogging and you, drawing.” 

 

A perfect start, Shiro. He wanted to punch himself in the face for that introduction but resists that urge.

 

Keith didn’t seem too bothered by it though. 

 

“Yeah. I mean, you don’t have to force yourself. It’s just some practice and I just needed to practice drawing different body types. If you want to do it, we can set up a time and meeting spot.” Keith really hoped this excuse was enough.

 

Shiro just looks at him with the same nervous energy. “Haha. Sure. Yeah. I mean, sounds good. Do you want to do it now or-?”

 

Keith shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. We can exchange numbers and figure out the time and place.” 

 

Shiro just blinks. “Oh ok.” 

 

They both can’t believe that exchanging numbers went so smoothly. It was a big score for both of them as they both flop onto their beds excitedly. Eventually, they planned for a day and a meeting space. 

 

It was a Thursday afternoon where they both had some free time. They were meeting at the art designated classroom that Keith usually had. Though nobody was inside and it was perfect. Shiro was already there, nervously waiting for Keith to walk through the door. We waited 20 minutes, scrolling through his phone until he sees some of Keith’s raven hair pop from the side of the door. Keith walks in and gulps. 

 

“Oh shit. Did I make you wait long?”

 

“No. Don’t worry about it, Keith. I just came a bit early.”

 

By early, he meant 20 minutes early. Keith just drops his messenger bag gently onto the floor and places his canvas against the wall. He brings out a box of charcoal from his bag and smiles. “Got it.” He takes any other art materials and takes a set in the front row. 

 

Shiro takes a quick look around before going onto the little stage in front of all the class seats. He plops onto the seat and faces Keith in order for them to get a better look at their figure. Shiro waits patiently as Keith sets up, looking at the grey classroom around them. Keith finally glances up, giving Shiro the opportunity to ask his question.

 

“Do you need me to undress of anything?” Shiro wasn’t quite sure how this usually goes and well, neither did Keith. Keith blushed red and goes back to looking at the canvas, holding his stick of charcoal in the air. 

 

“No, you don’t have to. I mean you could take off your shirt but I’m not sure if you want to take off everything.” 

 

Shiro shrugs and says, “That’s fine.” He pulls off his shirt effortlessly as Keith stared in shock. He knew Shiro has a larger proportion of chest to the rest of his body but seeing him barechested made his mind do flips. He couldn’t think for a few seconds and finally comes back to reality when Shiro gives him a concerned look. Keith shakes off any shocked expression on his face and goes back to staring at the canvas.

 

“I-I’m fine,” He chokes out, responding to the unasked question between them. Shiro wasn’t too sure about it but he decides not to dwell on it. They proceeded to go along with the practice in a long awkward silence. Keith looks occasionally at Shiro and sketching. It wasn’t a formal figure drawing class but Shiro wonders what Keith’s works would look like. 

 

An approximate of 30 silent minutes passed and Keith pulls up his canvas suddenly. “Alright, I think that’s enough time.” 

 

Shiro finally gets out of his exhausting position with a quick sigh. He realized that sitting in the same position was both equally tranquil and frustrating. He hops off the seat and goes closer to Keith. 

 

“May I see what you drew?” Shiro let out a warm smile and slowly approaches closer. This alarms Keith as he quickly snatches the canvas away from his sight. 

 

“Uh- actually, it’s a bit embarrassing,” Keith says, sweating. Shiro simply tilts his head slightly to one side, confused. 

 

“I won’t judge. Trust me. I probably can’t draw half as good as you do.”

 

Keith looked at Shiro, questioning whether or not he should trust him. 

 

“I mean- it’s not that! It’s-!” He heaves out a sigh and his shoulder drops slightly. “Alright, fine. Here it is…”

 

Keith lifts the canvas and tilts it so Shiro could see a better angle of it.

 

“O-Oh. That’s my-” Shiro widens his eyes. Before Shiro could finish his statement, Keith moved the canvas away from his view again. Keith’s face was a bit red.

 

“I just needed to practice sketching some parts of the body.” Keith tried to use this excuse, hoping that Shiro didn’t think it was weird. 

 

“I mean, it looks great. Lots of detail! It’s a good sketch of my chest.” Shiro could feel the embarrassment radiating from Keith and tries to reassure him. 

 

“Thank you? I think?” Keith’s gaze drift back up from the canvas to Shiro.

 

“Yeah. I mean if you ever want to draw my chest again, I’m more than happy to volunteer for it.” He paused waiting for Keith’s response that didn’t come. “Well, that is unless my chest isn’t good enough.”

 

“Oh no! Your chest is fine! I like it!”

 

They paused as another wave of awkward silence washing over them. Both of them could feel the heat circulating through their body. Shiro’s embarrassment showed through his ears and Keith’s was more obvious. Keith’s face was flushed red. 

 

Keith finally breaks the silence and takes a step back towards his bag against the wall. “Well, uh, I’ll get going. One of my other classes is going to start soon so…” He packs his things as Shiro only sees his back. With a quick swing, Keith has his bag strap on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll see you later then, Keith?”   
  
“Yeah,” Keith smiles at Shiro. “I’ll see you later? On campus around… somewhere?” 

 

Shiro nods. “Yeah. Gotcha.” 

 

They both waved at each other and Keith exits the room in a hurry. Shiro simply stands there stupidly with his hand beginning to stop waving slowly. He groans and goes to sit back down in his seat with his face in his hands. He didn’t know what was going to happen during that session together but at least Keith likes his chest. Shiro internally screams.  _ At least Keith likes his chest.  _

 

Keith wanted to scream too. He sits in his usual spot of class, hiding the canvas with the sketch of Shiro’s chest on the ground next to his feet. The last thing he wants to do is showcase it to everyone in the class. 

 

He re-evaluates his situation with Shiro. He really hopes that his plan wasn’t a flop. The worst thing that could’ve happened is Shiro never talking to him again. Though, if Shiro was planning to do so, at least he let Keith off nicely. 

 

However, on one side of the dormitory, the sound of a door slamming open is heard. Matt was focused on reading a packet from one of his classes until he heard his door slam open. It nearly made him drop his packet. He spun around in his little swivel chair and faces the red-faced Shiro in front of him.

 

“Christ. You don’t have to open the door like that. The whole dorm might’ve heard you,” Matt said, a bit frustrated from the unpleasant surprise. 

 

“You’re right. Sorry.” Shiro straightens himself and clears his throat before gently and slowly closing the creaking door behind him. Matt stares at him and holds his head up with one hand.

 

“Soooo… How was the drawing session?” Matt asks, curious about whether it was a disaster or success.

Shiro just stands there until he raises both of his hands to touch his own chest. “He said he liked my chest.”

 

Matt blinks, tilting his head in confusion. He blinks a few more times, trying to comprehend what Shiro just said. 

 

“Shiro. What the fuck?”

 

…

 

“What the fuck, Keith?” Pidge raises a brow. Lance simply sits between them, looking at Pidge and then to Keith.

 

“And I thought I was the only one who needs to be consulted here,” Lance says as he crosses his arms. 

 

Keith ignores the comment. “But I don’t think Shiro hates me, right?” 

 

Pidge simply stares at Keith. “I mean, you literally only drew his bare tits but you said it was for anatomy practice right? He’d understand. Though, what I don’t understand is why you aren’t talking to him normally.”   
  
Keith groans but before he could rebuke her statement, he feels a buzzing in his pocket. He swiftly takes it out and gulps as he sees Shiro’s name pop up on the screen. Both Pidge and Lance move closer by reflex but Keith moves his phone away.

 

He reads the text, sweating as he scans the letters on his screen.

 

<Do you think we can meet again for your drawing sessions?>

 

Keith slowly puts the phone done. His face is frozen and this causes Pidge and Lance to worry.

 

“So. What did muscle man say?” Lance curiously asks.

 

Keith slowly looks towards them and their fears lessened as they see a slight smile on his face. 

 

“He asked if we could meet for more of the sessions in the future.”

 

Another text came from Shiro and Keith reads it.

 

“He also hopes his chest is still good enough to draw.”

This makes Pidge nearly choke. “I swear to GOD-”

 

Afterwards, Shiro and Keith continued to meet at that same spot and time so Keith could continue drawing Shiro’s chest. Though they eventually warmed up to each other and began talking casually. They both felt like they were warming up whenever they were near each other. Now, Keith could finally look at Shiro without being a complete disaster.

 

Keith wipes the smudge of charcoal on his cheek as he finishes the last few details on his work. Shiro felt like Keith was acting a bit different compared to their usual meets. He curiously as Keith let’s out a quick and hearty sigh. 

 

“Done!” He lifts it in front of him and Shiro decides that it’s time to get off his sore bum to see Keith’s work. He stands behind and widens his eyes. It was unexpected.

 

“It’s not my bust!” Shiro says in surprise which makes Keith snort. 

 

“Yeah. Decided to do something a bit differently today.” He turns to Shiro, handing it over as Shiro delicately holds it by the edges to avoid ruining Keith’s piece.

 

It was a portrait sketch of him. The values of the piece made it stunning to look at. His features were soft. Even with the faint smudges of Keith’s fingerprints, it only added to the portrait. He never thought he looked as amazing as Shiro in the canvas. He takes a while to look at it, making Keith a bit worried.

 

“Is it good?” Keith laughs nervously.

 

“Oh. It’s so wonderful.” Shiro continues marveling at it. He turns to Keith. “You’re so amazing, Keith. I don’t know how to thank you.” At the compliment, Keith flushes. 

 

“So, does this mean that we’re moving on from sketching my chest?” Shiro chuckles, watching Keith snort alongside him.

 

“Hah. You wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check out the accompanying piece by my partner @rainbow_dracula on twitter! It was wonderful doing the Sheith Big Meme event with them!


End file.
